Tim Elliott
Tim Elliott is a current bantamweight and former flyweight fighter in the UFC and the former Titan FC flyweight champion. Pre-UFC Elliott most recently knocked out former UFC lightweight champion and future Hall of Famer Jens Pulver and choked out Josh Rave with a D'arce choke in twenty-two seconds. UFC After Darren Uyenoyama was injured in the UFC, Elliott stepped in to make his UFC debut at flyweight against Ultimate Fighter winner John Dodson in the biggest fight of his career -- with all due respect to Pulver. Dodson defeated Elliott via an exciting unanimous decision. Elliott next faced rival Jared Papazian, likely sending him out of the UFC with a bloody and dominant unanimous decision that earned both men Fight of the Night honors. Afterwards Elliott called out TUF veteran Louis Gaudinot. Indeed Elliott next signed to fight Gaudinot. Elliott dominated Gaudinot en route to a unanimous decision victory, impressing many. Skid and Exit From the UFC Elliott next signed to fight Ali Bagautinov. Bagautinov and Elliott went back-and-forth en route to a judge's decision that was given to Bagautinov. Elliott next signed to fight veteran contender Joseph Benavidez in the biggest fight of his career. Benavidez handed him his second straight loss via first round guillotine choke submission. After a long layoff Elliott signed to return to fight former Bellator bantamweight champion Zach Makovsky. Makovsky handed Elliott his third straight loss via unanimous decision. About four months later Elliott was cut from the UFC. Titan FC Elliott next signed with Titan FC, making his debut against fellow UFC castout Iliarde Santos. Elliott defeated Santos via a five-round unanimous decision to become the inaugaral Titan FC flyweight champion. He next defended the title twice against Felipe Efrain and Pedro Nobre, winning via second round guillotine choke submission and unanimous decision respectively. TUF and Return to UFC to Fight for the Title Elliott next competed on the twenty-fourth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show, in which the winner would fight UFC flyweight champion Demetrious Johnson. Elliott buzzsawed through a very stacked season of fighters, submitting Matt Schnell via first round front choke, winning a competitive majority decision against teammate Eric Shelton and defeating teammate Hiromasa Ogikubo to win the season. Elliott then received the chance to fight the dominant champion Johnson, in his return to the UFC. Elliott shocked many around the world by putting up a competitive fight against Johnson, particularly in the first round when he nearly submitted Johnson with a guillotine/D'arce chained submission attempt. Johnson dominated the subsequent four rounds but Elliott was never out of the fight. Although he ultimately lost a decision to Johnson Elliott proved that he had deserved the opportunity and absolutely defined 'moral victory.' Move up to Bantamweight Elliott then moved up to bantamweight after the Johnson loss stating that the cut to flyweight for the title shot had been brutal and he no longer wished to attempt it. Fights *Tim Elliott vs. Jens Pulver - The fight was the RFA debut of both men. *John Dodson vs. Tim Elliott - The fight was the flyweight debut of John Dodson and the UFC debut of late replacement Elliott. *Tim Elliott vs. Jared Papazian - The grudge match was the flyweight debut of Jared Papazian. *Zach Makovsky vs. Tim Elliott Category:Flyweight fighters